The Cullen's Back at Forks High
by AnNaLeE m O'bRiEn
Summary: After being away for 75 years the Cullen’s plus Jake have decided to move back to Forks. But what happens when they meet the grandkids of their former classmates? Kids who have heard stories about the Cullen’s since they were little.
1. Chapter One: The First Day

**Summary: **After being away for 75 years the Cullen's plus Jake have decided to move back to Forks. But what happens when they meet the grandkids of their former classmates? Kids who have heard stories about the Cullen's since they were little.

**AN:** Everything belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer Noah Wyle belongs to himself & John Carter belong to ER.

**Former Classmates Kids and Grandchildren  
**Mike and Jessica Newton  
Son: Mike Jr.  
Grandkids: Mike III and Melissa

Lauren and Tyler Crowley  
Kids: Tyler Jr. and Megan  
Grandkids: Allison and Matthew

Angela and Ben Cheney  
Twins: Erica and Ben Jr.  
Grandkids: Max and Sally

Jenna and Eric Yorke  
Sons: Eric Jr. and Max  
Grandkids: Joey and Zoey

**The Cullen's Names:  
**Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Renesmee Cullen  
Alice and Bella Brandon  
Jasper and Rosalie Hale  
Jacob Black

**School colors:****  
**Red (A-K)  
Gold (L-Z)

**Chapter One: The First Day  
Bella POV**

It has been 75 Years and we have finally decided to move back to Forks. When we got back to Forks the house was exactly the way we left it although more dusty, and mine and Edward's cottage was still the same. All of us including Jake and Nessie (Who have now been married for about 20 years, much to Edward's and mine liking) were getting enrolled at Forks High as juniors. We also decided to use different names in case any of our former classmate or their children or grandchildren was still living in Forks. So Edward, Emmett and Nessie were going to be Cullen's as brothers and sisters, Alice and I were going to be Brandon's as twins, Jasper and Rosalie were going to be Hale's as brother and sister and Jake was going to be a Black.

"Hurry up, Bella!" Alice screamed up the stairs, "We're going to be late."

I was up stairs finishing getting ready. "No we won't" I replied coming down the stairs, "Edward drives like a manic."

"Finally" Alice smiled, dragging me out to Edward's Volvo.

We had to take two cars because all 8 of us would not fit in Edward's Volvo, so Edward, Jacob, Nessie, and I were going in the Volvo, and Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were going in Rosalie's BMW.

"Race you." Rosalie said as we all got into the cars.

"You're on." Edward smiled pulling out of the garage. We got to the main road and waited until Rosalie also got to the road.

"Go" We heard Alice say, and Edward stepped on the gas easily pulling in front of Rosalie

"So are you excited for school?" I asked Jake and Nessie, "after all it is your first time going to a Forks High School."

"Mom" Nessie groaned, "Its school it doesn't matter where it is its still school."

"School Yay" Jake said sarcastically.

"Emmett just bet me $20 that they were going to win." Edward said.

"How about you Edward" I asked "Are you ready to be at Forks High again."

He laughed "Of course Love"

Of course we beat the others Edward being my speed demon that he is; we got to Forks High in 5 Minutes and shortly after Rosalie pulled in. We smiled in triumph as we got out of the car.

"Ha," Nessie said," We win."

Emmett pouted as he got out of the car and he handed Edward $20.

"He bet that Rose would beat us to school." Edward said when Rosalie gave him a questioning look.

"Well let's go" I smiled grabbing Edward's hand, dragging him to the office.

Everyone out in the parking lot and in the hallways stared at us as we walked by, whispering to their friends about how good-looking we all were, and deciding who would get who. The boys glared at every guy who said something about us.

"Hello" I smiled once we were all crowded in the small office, "I'm Bella Brandon, this is my sister Alice, that's Edward, Emmett, and Renesmee Cullen, Jacob Black, and Jasper and Rosalie Hale." I pointed to each of them, "We're the new students"

She looked at us all, "Hello," she shuddered as she fumbled all over the papers on her desk looking for our schedules, "Here are your schedules, and a map of the school, please get this signed by all your teachers. Would you like me to get you a guide?" She asked.

"No," Edward smiled, "We'll be fine." After all we had been at this school before.

Once we were out of the office we compared our schedules. I was so happy Edward and I had all the same classes. As is did Jacob and Nessie, Jasper and Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie. So all in all we were very happy. Edward and I headed to building three for A.P. English along with Nessie and Jake. It was weird being in the same grade as my daughter, but what can you do when you have a daughter who is half vampire and half human.

**Edward POV**

We got into our first class and I was bombarded with thoughts about my wife and daughter from the guys and the girls thought about Jacob and me.

'OMG' someone thought 'Look at that brunette, she will so be mine by the end of the day.'

'Look at her' someone thought 'she is so hot.'

"That bronze haired guy is mine." A girl said out loud, and Bella growled.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close "Don't worry Love" I told her "You're the one who has my heart." Bella smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

'Are they together, I will break them up by the end of the day.' I shuddered at the images that went through that girls head.

"Hello" I said to the teacher as we handed her our slips, "We're the new kids; I'm Edward Cullen, this is my biological sister Nessie, this is Bella Brandon, and Jacob Black."

"Hello" She said looking Jake and I up and down, "I'm Ms. White; there are seats in the back for you." She handed us a list of the books that we would be reading.

One of the books on the list was Wuthering Heights.

"Yes" Bella whispered. I laughed I don't know how many times she has read that book, she know it cover to cover. "Don't make fun of me." She scowled. We got to our seats, and the other students found ways to keep looking back at us.

"That tall guy is so hot" said a girl that looked a lot like Jessica, "he is going to be mine."

"Miss Newton" the teacher said, "please pay attention." She turned to face the front of the classroom.

"Did Mike and Jess get married" Bella gasped, "She looks like Jess?" Bella asked.

**Jacob POV**

I can't believe what I'm hearing; all of the guys are falling head over heels for my Nessie.

"Look at her" Some guy said to his friend "She will be my girlfriend." I turned and glared at the guy, and he quickly turned away and started to talk about Bella.

"Look at the tall dark guy," some girl said rather loudly, "He is so hot, I will make him my boyfriend." Nessie's head snapped in her direction she glared at her.

"Ness, calm down" I whispered turning her to face me, her golden eyes had gotten darker, She looked at me and she quickly calmed down her eyes getting lighter.

"Thanks" She whispered.

**Alice POV**

Jasper and I were in Spanish when I had a vision of Nessie attacking someone. I gasped as Jasper looked at me.

"What did you see?" he asked quietly.

"Nessie" I said "Attacking a girl who was saying that she would make Jacob her boyfriend."

"Did it happen?" He asked.

"I don't know everything went blank after that." I grimaced.

"Well that means that Jacob got involved." Jasper smiled "He would never let Nessie attack someone and neither would Edward and Bella."

"Miss Brandon, Mr. Hale" Mrs. Reed our teacher said. "Care to share with the class."

"Sure" I smiled, "I was just telling Jasper, what I'm going to do to him when we get home."

Jasper laughed at the teacher's expression and emotions, I guess I gave out too much information.

"And what are you going to do Miss. Brandon." Mrs. Reed asked.

"Um…" I started trying to think of something appropriate to say "We're going to play truth or dare." (Get your minds out of the gutter people.) I smiled at Jasper "Isn't that right Honey." Then I said at vampire speed "Carlisle and Esme are going to be out, so it's game time."

His eyes lit up. "Yep that's right."

**Bella POV**

Everyone kept looking back to stare at us when the teacher wasn't looking. Nessie nearly attacked a girl, who said something about Jacob, but luckily he was right next to her and he got her to calm down. Why can't human just leave us alone, they're not going to get any of us? Like seriously can't they tell that we are all paired up. I looked over at Edward to see how he was doing; being able to hear their thoughts was hard for him especially when they were about Nessie and me. He was smiling as he looked at me.

"What?" I whispered.

"Esme and Carlisle are going hunting tonight" He said "So Alice decided that we are going to play truth or dare."

"Excellent" I said and began to think of good dares that I could do to Alice, I was very glad that I could block myself and others from Alice's visions, so I could plan a scheme without Alice figuring what I was up too.

"What are you thinking about Love?" Edward said.

I smiled and lifted my shield, and blocked both of us from Alice's visions "About dares that I can do to Alice, and don't worry I blocked us both from Alice's visions."

"Good" he smiled as we planned out different dares for our family.

"Miss Brandon" Ms. White said, "Would you like to tell us what happens to Beowulf."

"Sure" I smiled "After he kills Grendal, he then goes after Grendal's Mom; who is played by Angelina Jolie; because she was mad at him for killing his son. Beowulf kills Grendal's Mom, and then he becomes King. When he gets older, he hears about a dragon that is terrorizing a nearby town, so he goes off to fight the dragon; but he is too old and can't fight as well as he could when he was younger, so he gets killed by the dragon."

She looked at me speechless, since she knew that I wasn't paying attention "Very good" she said

"Nice" I heard Jacob and Edward say.

"Alice said nice work." Edward told me, "She had a vision of what just happened." And then the bell rang.

Our next class was History which we had with everyone. We all met up outside the room.

"You had an interesting first class" Alice smiled, "And why are you blocking you and Edward, Bella"

"We're coming up with dares." I smiled at her "And we don't want you to see what we are planning." She glared at me and pulled Jasper into the classroom.

"Sorry" I said following her, "But I can't have you ruining my plan."

"Well plans have changed" Alice said "Kids are being taken down in Port Angeles, so the principal decided to put the school on lock down at the end of the day to keep us safe. We will all be together in one room with some other students, and the whole room will play truth or dare with us."

"A lock in" Emmett whinnied.

"Yes" Alice said "But Jasper and I ran home and got what we would need blood, clothes, some food for Jacob etc. and they'll supply food."

"How many people will play" Nessie asked.

"Sixteen" she said "All the grandkids of our former classmates."

"I am Mr. Blake" The teacher said looking all the girls over "Please introduce your selves to the class."

"I'm Bella Brandon; this is my twin sister Alice." I smiled

"I'm Edward Cullen; these are my siblings Emmett, and Nessie." Edward said

"I'm Rosalie Hale and this is my brother Jasper." Rose said.

"I'm Jacob Black" Jake said "And we're all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

"Pick a seat" he smiled, knowing that we wouldn't be able to sit next to each other.

None of the seats were next to each other. The students who were next to the empty seats got huge smiles on their faces.

**Edward POV**

I groaned all of the seats left were separated.

'Edward' Bella whined in my head 'we're going to be attacked.'

"I know Love" I replied quietly, and kissed me on my cheek

It looked like we all had the same idea because we all picked the seats that were closest to the one we loved. This class was going to go by so slow. Bella kept her shield lifted for the whole hour, so we had a one sided conversation.

**Jasper POV**

I couldn't sit next to Alice, so I didn't have her to distract me from all of the emotions more importantly all of the lust in the room. Every student kept looking at us with lust, fear, and embarrassment when we caught them watching us, but mostly it was lots and lots of lust, why can't these stupid humans keep their emotions in check. I kept looking over at Alice watching her watching me. I smiled and blew me a kiss.

**Emmett POV**

I can't believe I am not sitting next to Rose, if that guy looks at her like that again I will kill him. Why can't these humans understand that see is mine I glared at every guy who looked at her silently telling them to stay away. This class sucks.

**Bella POV**

"Our first topic with be on the Civil War" Mr. Blake said

"Yes" I heard Jasper say.

"Now who knows anything about the Civil War?" He asked,

Jasper raised his hand

"Jasper" Alice warned

"Just going to tell him what I know excluding the vampire stuff" Jasper replied

"Yes, Mr. Hale" Mr. Blake said

"The American Civil War (1861–1865)"Jasper started "Was a civil war in the United States of America. Eleven Southern slave states declared their secession from the U.S. and formed the Confederate States of America or the Confederacy. Led by Jefferson Davis, they fought against the U.S. federal government or the Union, which was supported by all the free states and the five border slave states in the north. In the presidential election of 1860, the Republican Party, led by Abraham Lincoln, had campaigned against the expansion of slavery beyond the states in which it already existed. The Republican victory in that election resulted in seven Southern states declaring their secession from the Union even before Lincoln took office on March 4, 1861. Both the outgoing and incoming U.S. administrations rejected secession, regarding it as rebellion. Hostilities began on April 12, 1861, when Confederate forces attacked a U.S. military installation at Fort Sumter in South Carolina. Lincoln responded by calling for a volunteer army from each state, leading to declarations of secession by four more Southern slave states. Both sides raised armies as the Union assumed control of the Border States early in the war and established a naval blockade. In September 1862, Lincoln's Emancipation Proclamation made ending slavery in the South a war goal, and dissuaded the British from intervening. Confederate commander Robert E. Lee won battles in the east, but in 1863 his northward advance was turned back at Gettysburg and, in the west, the Union gained control of the Mississippi River at the Battle of Vicksburg, thereby splitting the Confederacy. Long-term Union advantages in men and material were realized in 1864 when Ulysses S. Grant fought battles of attrition against Lee, while Union general William Sherman captured Atlanta, Georgia, and marched to the sea. Confederate resistance collapsed after Lee surrendered to Grant at Appomattox Court House on April 9, 1865. The American Civil War was the deadliest war in American history, causing 620,000 soldier deaths and an undetermined number of civilian casualties. Its legacy includes ending slavery in the United States, restoring the Union, and strengthening the role of the federal government. The social, political, economic and racial issues of the war decisively shaped the reconstruction era that lasted to 1877, and brought changes that helped make the country a united superpower." Jasper smiled triumphantly.

"Very good" Mr. Blake said

This was the longest class ever; the kid sitting next to me kept hitting on me. I felt bad for Edward he had to listen to this moronic kid. I looked back at Edward giving him a small smiled when he saw me looking at him.

"Miss Brandon" The teacher said. "Please pay attention"

"Sorry." I smiled brightly facing the front of the room. Apparently I dazzled him because he just looked at me and I heard Edward laugh quietly. I looked back and glared at him, that only made him laugh more. "Stop it" I muttered, along with lifting my shield and showing him what I would do if he didn't, that shut him up.

I listened to Mr. Blake talk not really taking in what he was saying, and I was so grateful when the bell rung. I smiled and ran into Edwards arms, kissing him passionately on the lips.

I felt him smile and respond to my kiss. "Eww" Nessie said "Can't you do that somewhere else."

He pulled away, "What was that for Love?" he asked.

"I missed you." I smiled, "and that kid sitting next to me kept hitting on me."

Edward laughed, "You know his name is Mike Newton III"

"No" I said, "Not another one" I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist as we headed to our Algebra class. "Time for Math"

Edward smiled and kissed me on the cheek. We got to the classroom.

"Hello" I smiled "I'm Bella Brandon and this is Edward Cullen" we handed him our slips to be signed.

"I'm Mr. Newton" he said "Please take the two seats in the front." I looked at the seats and they were on the opposite sides of the room.

"Newton" I whispered to Edward, "Like Mike's sons"

"Yeah" Edward replied equally as quiet "Mike Jr."

**Edward POV**

'OMG' Mr. Newton thought 'She is so hot, she looks like that girl that my Dad was in love with when he went here.'

I took my seat and glared at him, and then I heard Bella's voice in my head 'Edward, stop it'

I looked over at her and shrugged. "I don't like what he is thinking about you" I said at vampire speed.

'Ignore him' Bella said to me, with a smiled, 'apparently Mike's son is smarter than he was since he became a teacher.'

"Maybe because he married Jessica" I said at Vampire speed.

'Ha' Mr. Newton thought 'He won't know the answer he's not even paying attention'

**Bella POV**

I can't believe that Mike and Jessica actually got married, and they had kids, I'm surprised that they didn't screw up their kid's big time.

"Mr. Cullen" Mr. Newton said "come up to the board and convert (x+5) (x+5) =0 into standard form"

"Sure" Edward said getting up gracefully

"Oh My God look at his ass" one of the girls said "He is so damn hot." I turned and glared at her, and then turned to the front of the classroom watching Edward put up the answer. He was just about to go back to his seat when Mr. Newton said "Can you explain to the class what you just did?"

"Well" Edward began "First you need to distribute the x to get the x2 + 5x and then the 5 to get 5x + 25 to get the equation x2 + 5x + 5x +25 = 0, and then you combine the like terms the 5x and the 5x to get 10x, and the final answer is x2 + 5x + 25 = 0." Mr. Newton looked at Edward with nothing to say I laughed quietly, and Edward flashed me a dazzling smile as he walked back to his seat. Luckily the bell rung and we got up and went to meet the others for lunch.

"So" Alice said as she met us outside the lunch room, "you met Mike Jr., don't worry he won't put two and two together; he's not that smart." We got into the lunch line and got our food, or actually our prop, only Nessie and Jacob would be eating and knowing Jacob he could probably eat all of our food.

Mike III came up to me, "Would you like to sit at my table." He asked me; clearly the invitation was meant to be just for me.

"We'd love to" I smiled gesturing to my family who was now next to me, Edward with his arm around my waist. "Lead the way."

"He was hoping to get you alone" Edward whispered in my ear "So that he could convince you to dump me."

"Ha, like that would ever happen" I laughed, Mike looked back at us to see why I was laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Um…inside joke," I replied, "you wouldn't understand."

He shrugged and continued walking to his table. "Hey guys" Mike said once we got to the table "Make some room."

Everyone moved down to make room for us.

"Hi" Alice smiled, "I'm Alice Brandon, and this is my sister Bella, and this is Edward Cullen and his sister, Nessie, and his brother Emmett, and this is Rosalie Hale, and her brother Jasper, and this is Jacob Black."

"I'm Melissa Newton, this is my brother Mike," Melissa said, "and this is Joey Yorke and his sister Zoey, and Max Cheney and his sister Sally, and Mathew Crowley and his sister Allison."

I lifted my shield, "OMG did they all marry each other?"

"Seems that way" Edward replied.

"You going to eat that" Jake asked pointing at the brownie on my tray.

"No, you can have it." I said.

"So what are you doing after school?" Mathew asked me.

"Going on a date with Edward" I smiled.

"Aren't you brother and sister" Melissa asked.

"Not by blood" Alice said "We're all adopted, by Esme and Carlisle Cullen actually Edward, Nessie, and Emmett, are Esme's niece and Nephews."

"Oh" Was all Melissa said and turned away from us.

"They are weird" she whispered to her friend, unaware that we could hear her perfectly.

"So what do you have next?" Mike asked me.

"Edward and I have Bio." I smiled looking at Edward

"So I heard you were going to play truth or dare tonight." Allison asked.

"Yeah" Alice said.

"Can we come over and play?" She asked.

"Sure" Emmett smiled "But be warned, we take this game to the extreme"

"Like one time I dared Alice to burn half of the clothes in her closet." Edward said.

"Don't remind me" Alice said "That was the hardest thing I had to do. But do you remember what I had you do to get back at you?" Edward nodded.

"What did you do?" Izzy asked.

"I made him smash his piano" Alice said "And he wasn't allowed to get a new one for one whole week."

"What about that time when Rose had to crash her car" Nessie smiled.

"And I almost kill Jacob that day" Rosalie growled. "Still want to" She said under her breath so only we would hear. Just than the bell rang, and Edward and I headed off to Biology.

"So does this feel like Déjà vu to you?" I asked Edward. "After all this is where we first met 75 years ago."

"Yeah, Biology after lunch" he chuckled, as we went through the door of the classroom and handed the teacher the slips to be signed. I noticed that they only desk that was empty was the exact same one we sat at all those years ago. He handed us our slips back and gestured to the empty desk.

We passed notes back and forth to each other during the whole class because we had already learned what Mr. Mundie was teaching, something about the flat worms, which we learned when we went here 75 years ago when I was still human. He was walking down the aisle and saw us passing our note.

"What is this?" Mr. Mundie said, taking the paper from Edward.

I looked up at him and smiled, "Nothing important, just saying how awesome this class is, and that you are the best teacher that we have had today." I heard Edward laugh quietly as Mr. Mundie handed me back the note. All too soon the bell rang.

Edward and I headed off to Spanish, the teacher asked us to introduce our selves to the class in Spanish.

Se llamo Bella Brandon y Edward Cullen" I smiled, and we walked to the two open seats in the middle of the classroom. They were literally in the middle of all of the other desks

"This is going to be fun" I muttered to Edward.

"At least the desks are next to each other" he said

"So what are people thinking?" I asked.

"That Joey kid is planning on asking you out again after class" Edward growled.

"Well I guess we'll just have to show him…and everybody else." I smirked lifting my shield to show him my plan.

"That's a brilliant plan" He smiled

"Of course it is." I smiled "I came up with it."

**Edward POV**

Humans are annoying always thinking inappropriate things about my family.

'How am I going to do it' Joey asked himself 'I should just go up to her after class and just ask her out for dinner.'

Then I got the shock of my life Mike III was fantasizing about Emmett 'He is so good looking'

"Mike III is gay" I laughed quickly looking at Bella "He's dreaming about Emmett."

"Seriously" she laughed "Emmett will get a kick out of that."

All too soon class was over, and plan make guys stop asking Bella out was about to start.

**Bella POV**

As soon as the bell rang I was out of my seat and out the door waiting for Edward in the hall. But before Edward came out Joey did.

"Hey Bella" he said "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did" I smiled "But shoot."

"I was wondering if…" I cut him off with a squeal of happiness as I saw Edward came out of the Edward. I smiled pushing Joey aside and jumping into Edward's arms.

"Hey" I smiled and then crushed my lips to his, in a deep passionate kiss that would lead to other things later.

"Hey Eddie" I heard Emmett yell

"Go away" Edward growled not breaking the kiss.

"Well you should know that the principal is just around the corner." He said

I was the one to pull away, "Sorry" I smiled "I don't want to get in trouble" I smiled as he sat me down on the ground "we'll continue this at home." I said at vampire speed.

"So tomorrow then" Alice said appearing next to me. "Remember what is happening today?"

We groaned "I don't want to wait that long."

"Alice we'll see you in class" Edward said "Come on Bella" he took my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My car" was his reply, I smiled

Five minutes later (Come on people they are vampires of course they can do it in five minutes.)

We got to class a minute before the bell rang.

"Have fun" Alice asked innocently.

I smiled at her and took the open desk next to her.

"You couldn't wait until we got home" Emmett laughed.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you" Edward growled "you can never wait, you and Rose find all kinds of different places in this school to run off to, and my car better not be one of them."

Emmett smirked and Rosalie smacked him on the back of his head.

"I see we have new students" the teacher said as she walked into the classroom, "Welcome I am Mrs. Relines'" she smiled "Can you please introduce yourselves"

"I'm Alice Brandon, this is my sister Bella" Alice said "And these are our adopted siblings Edward, Emmett, and Nessie Cullen, Jacob Black, and Jasper and Rosalie Hale." She smiled sweetly at everyone.

"Welcome" Mrs. Relines smiled looking the boys up and down. "To Psychology 101"

"Who signed ups up for Psych.?" I asked looking at Alice.

"I did of course." She smiled. "So we can psychoanalyses Emmett" She laughed when Emmett glared at her.

This class passed by without any problems from the other students, and all too soon it was time for gym, at least I had it with my family.

Gym has become come much more 'enjoyable' since I had become a vampire, only because I know longer tripped, or hurt my team mates.

We went to the gym and went our separate ways to the locker rooms.

"I'm your teacher Coach Wyle." He said, Alice started to bounce up and down

"You're John Carter from ER" Alice smiled

"Yes I am" he said looking at Alice.

"Can I get your autograph" Alice said "You're my favorite character."

"Sure," He said, "after class, and we will start by having a race, Girls pick a partner." He looked over everyone in the gym, his eyes lingering on us Cullen girls longer than he should have. All of us Cullen's picked our respective partners before anyone else could. "Girls get on the guys back's, 2 laps around the gym"

"Let's race" Emmett smiled, pulling Rosalie onto his back. He looked at us all "Losers have to…We'll decide that when were done."

"Bring it on" Edward said, as I got onto his back, and blocked all of us from Alice's visions.

"Sorry Alice, It's fairer this way." She glared at me.

"On your marks, get set, go" Coach Wyle said, and we all started.

"Come on Edward" I whispered to him "You're faster than them."

Edward smirked and ran ahead to the front of the group. I looked back at the class and laughed. "Go faster" I whispered.

"Bella" He said, looking up at me.

"Just a little" I pouted

"Fine" He went to the fast human speed possible. We crossed the finish line first.

"Ha" I said as my family all crossed the line "We win." Jacob and Nessie were the last one to cross the line."

"What are you going to make us do?" Nessie whined.

"Attention Staff and Students" the principal's voice came over the loud speaker, "We will be having a lock down. There have been a string of kids being taken down in Seattle, and you will all stay here until we think that it is safe." Everyone groaned they didn't want to be stuck in school for the whole night. "Please report to your homerooms at the end of last period."

"Here's the plan" Alice said, at vampire speed "Once we get to the room we will be staying in Nessie is going to pretend to faint."

"Why me?" she asked

"Because you're the one who actually can faint and besides it would look odd if Jacob did" Alice replied, "So after she faints we will call Carlisle to come check her out to make sure that she is ok and he'll bring the bag that I have packed for us on my bed."

"You really thought this through" I said, "When did you have this vision?"

"Right before we left for school." She smiled.

"And she blocked me from her thoughts" Edward said, "She was singing 'Only the Good Die Young' backwards in Latin."

We walked over to Coach Wyle; Alice was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Alice" Jasper said "Calm down" he sent out a wave of calm to try and calm her down

"Stop that Jasper" Alice glared at him. "Coach Wyle" She smiled "Can I get your autograph now."

"Sure" he said, and took out a picture of himself as John Carter

"You carry pictures of yourself around." Mike asked.

Coach Wyle ignored him "Here you go Ms. Brandon".

"Thank You" Alice squealed and gave him a hug.

We all went to the locker rooms to change and get our things.

"Please report to your homerooms" The principal said.

"Come on" Alice smiled at us "Time for fun"

We meet the guys outside of the gym, and they were surrounded by girls.

"You know" Rosalie glared at them, "there is a killer on the loose, how do you know that they are not the killers."

"Because" Zoey said "they don't look like killers."

"Funny" I said, "That is exactly what the last girl said."

"Before she disappeared" Alice finished.

All of the girls looked terrified

We went to stand next to our respective men and linked arms with them. "Thanks" They whispered to us.

"Let's go to homeroom, before we get in trouble." I said.

**Please Review I already have the next chapter half way written so the more people who review the faster I will update.**


	2. Chapter Two: Lock Down

**AN: Thanks to all who reviewed  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!! Although I wish that I did, but it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter Two: Lock Down**

"Once everyone is in the room" Alice said to Nessie, "You need to faint so we can call Carlisle come to check up on you and bring my bag

She groaned "But I don't want to"

"Sweetie" I said "Just do it."

"Fine" She growled "But you owe me Alice"

Ten Minutes later everyone was in the room including Noah Wyle who was going to be in charge of our room (which made Alice very happy since she saw that he was going to join in the game.

"I don't feel so well' Nessie groaned and then fainted, Jacob caught her so that she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Coach Wyle" Rosalie asked, "Can we call our father so he can make sure that Nessie is OK."

"Go ahead" He said "I'll tell the principal."

Edward took out his phone and filed Carlisle in. "What kind do you want?" we heard Carlisle ask.

"Bear" Emmett said

"Same" Alice and Jasper said

"Mountain Lion" Nessie, Rosalie, and I said. We said all of this at vampire speed.

"Ok" Edward said "See you soon" He hung up the phone "He'll be here in 10 minutes."

Coach Wyle left the room to inform the principal to expect Carlisle to stop by. 10 minutes later Edward got a text from Carlisle, by now Nessie was sitting up leaning against Jacob.

"I'll go get him" Jasper said and left the room. A few minutes later he came back in with Carlisle. Carlisle went over to Nessie.

"She's fine" he said "She's just dehydrated, drink this" he handed her a metal canteen with ML on the side.

"Thanks" Nessie said, as Carlisle handed the same canteen to the rest of us.

"Can I take my kids home with me" He asked the principal trying to get us out.

"I'm sorry Dr. Cullen" He said "But I am not allowed to let the students leave the school."

"Ok" He said "I'll see you when you get home"

"Bye" we all said as he left.

"So" Allison said once the Principal left the room "Who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

"We do" Alice said as we formed a circle.

**Edward POV**

"I'll go first" Allison smiled "Edward, truth or dare."

I thought about it because I had no clue which one was safest because she wasn't thinking about them.

"Dare" I said after a second thought, and I immediately regretted my decision.

She smiled "I dare you to make out with me for 2 minutes." Bella growled at her.

"Rose, Alice" I said "Please restrain Bella, we don't need her attacking anyone."

"I won't do anything" Bella said calmly.

"Yes you will" Alice said as she and Rose took a hold of her arms.

"Would she really attack Allison?" Mike asked.

"Yes" Emmett said.

I walked toward Allison and shuddered once I heard her thoughts.

**Bella POV**

It was the longest 2 minutes of my life. I growled at Allison, of course she would do this she was related to Lauren after all. I can't believe her I wanted to scream that Edward was my husband. 2 minutes was up and Edward pushed her away, and walked back over to me. He opened his Canteen and took a nice long drink.

"Better" I asked him

"Almost" He said and pulled me into a passionate kiss, my arms wrapped around his neck as I deepened the kiss I felt him smile.

'Good' I thought lifting my shield 'This is how you should kiss someone.'

Once again I felt him smile.

"Enough you two" Alice said "Edward it's your turn."

I pouted as Edward pulled away "later" he whispered.

**Edward POV**

I looked around the room, "Mike, truth or dare."

Mike thought about it "truth" he said.

"There is a rumor going around, is it true that you're gay." Edward asked "Jasper make him feel really truthful" I added at vampire speed. Jasper smirked and did as I asked.

"Yes" Mike said. Jasper made him feel embarrassed, as everyone laughed including Coach Wyle.

'That was mean' I heard my Angel in my head 'but very funny' I smiled and pulled her onto my lap.

**Bella POV**

"Bella" Mike said "truth or dare."

"Dare" I smiled and Edward growled.

"I dare you to strip down to your underwear." He said

"What" I yelled "Coach Wyle don't I have to wear clothes in school?" I asked him.

"Mr. Newtown" Coach Wyle said "But Ms. Brandon must keep her clothes on."

"Fine than" He said "I dare you to make out with your sister."

"Which one" I asked.

"Rosalie" he said

"How long" I asked

"2 minutes." He said

"You ready Rose" I asked

"Yep" She smiled as we meet in between Edward and Emmett. Knowing what it would it would do to them and knowing that they couldn't act on their feelings

We full on made-out going through all of the stops to get all of the guys riled up. We smirked as we parted once the 2 minutes was up.

"That is so hot" Emmett said. Edward chuckled

"My turn" I smiled "Alice, truth or dare."

"Dare of course." She smiled.

"You are not allowed to shop for a week, hand them over." I smiled.

"Bella" She whined

"If you don't do it the other one is ten times worse. Hand over your credit cards." I said

"Alice" Edward said "Trust me this one is the nicest"

"Fine" she gave me all of her credit cards. "Now it's my turn. Bella, truth or dare"

"Dare" I said

She smiled evilly at me "Since I can't shop for a week you have to let me give you a makeover for the week; that includes hair, make-up and clothes."

I shuddered but said fine. "Emmett…"

"Dare" he said before I could finish.

"You are not allowed to touch Rosalie in any shape or form for 3 days" I would have made it a week but I knew they wouldn't last that long.

Emmett's eyes widened in shocked, as Rosalie moved to sit next to Edward "Sorry Em, but its pay back." He growled he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Coach Wyle" He said "Truth or Dare."

"Truth" he said.

"What was your most embarrassing moment on the ER set" He asked.

"When I tripped and crashed into Eric La Salle, Who plays Beaton, and we ended up in an awkward position" he said, Emmett laughed; I could only imagine what was going through his head (poor Edward0. "Ms. Hale, Truth or Dare"

"Dare" Rosalie said

"I dare you to choose anyone in this room who is not a family member and kiss them." Coach Wyle said.

"I pick you Coach Wyle" Rosalie smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Jasper" Rosalie said "Truth or dare"

"Dare" Jasper said

"I dare you to burn half of Alice's clothes when we get home" She smiled evilly. Jasper looked terrified

"No, No, No, No" Alice said, "That's not fair, you and Bella calibrated, to destroy my life."

"No this was my idea" Rosalie smiled. "Bella just made it all that much better because now you can't go out and refill your closet."

"But why me" Jasper said "She'll kill me or worse."

"Not my problem" Rosalie smiled.

"Rose duck" Edward said at vampire speed.

Rosalie ducked as Alice chucked a book at her, Alice growled and tackled Rosalie. Jasper was trying to calm them down.

"Stop that Jasper Whitlock Hale" Alice growled.

"Girls" Coach Wyle said "Calm down" Jasper and Emmett jumped up to pull their wives apart. Alice glared at them both.

"When we get home" Alice muttered so low that only we vampires could hear.

"Told yet, he wouldn't last three days" I said to Edward.

"Hey" Emmett said "This doesn't count, I was keeping them from killing each other."

"Fine" I said, "but don't touch her again." I smiled at him. "Or else"

"Jacob" Jasper said "Truth or dare"

"Dare" Jake said

"I dare you to make out with Rose." Jasper smiled "For 2 minutes."

"Eww" Rosalie shrieked

Jake shudder

"Pay backs a Bitch" Jasper said at Vampire speed

Rosalie and Jake growled it was no secret in our family that Rose and Jake HATED each other.

"You are going to regret this Jasper" Rosalie snarled as Jake came over to her

They made out it was the most hilarious thing I had ever seen, you could clearly see the disgust on both of their faces too quickly 2 minutes was up. And Rosalie ran over to get a long drink of blood to get the taste of dog out of her mouth.

"You are so dead Jasper Hale" Rosalie growled. "I mean it this time."

"You will not kill my husband" Alice growled at vampire speed.

We get vey viscous when we play truth or dare

"Melissa" Jake said once he rinsed his mouth out "Truth or dare"

"Truth" she said

"What is the most embarrassing moment in school" he asked

"Uh...Um" she started "I uh, failed a major test in a very easy class. Ok my turn"

"Matthew" she said "Truth or dare"

"Dare" he said

"I dare you to make out with Mike for 2 minutes" she smiled.

Mike looked pleased and Matthew looked horrified.

"Jasper send out feeling of lust toward them" Alice said at vampire speed. Jasper smirked as the boys started to passionately make out. Everybody was laughing at them when they broke apart. That glared at everyone.

To get attention off of himself and Matthew quickly continued the game "Sally, "he said "Truth or dare."

"Truth" she said.

"Who do you have a crush on" he asked

"Uh, Edward Cullen" she whispered. I glared at her, and moved closer to Edward.

"Joey" She said "Truth or dare"

"Dare" he said

"I dare you to go out to Mr. Cross and tell him how much you love him" she smiled.

"Where is he" Joey asked

"Guarding the front doors" Alice smiled

He walked out into the hallway with the rest of us looking through the door.

"Mr. Cross" Joey said "I love you I really do"

"What" He said "Mr. Yorke that is completely unacceptable and I'm married. Go back to your classroom."

Joey practically ran back to the room with all of us laughing.

"Zoey" he said "truth or dare"

"Truth" She said, probably knowing what kind of dares her brother could come up with.

"Who was the very first boy that you kissed." He asked

"Rob Katz" she said.

"Who's he" Melissa asked

"Some guy I met." She said "He was really hot. Max truth or dare"

"Dare" He said

'I dare you to sing 'Wannabe' by The Spice girls" she smirked.

He started to sing:  
'Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me..Ah you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you  
gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah  
if you wanna be my lover.'

He really wasn't that bad, but it was very funny all of us were laughing. There was so much noise in our room that the principal came in to check on us.

"What is going on here?" he asked

"Nothing" We all chimed in.

"Just having some fun" Alice smiled brightly at him; which dazzled him slightly

"Ok" he said and left the room.

"So what do we do now" Sally asked

Mr. Cross's voice was heard through the loud speaker. "Attention students" He said "Please report to the cafeteria to get your dinner.

Everyone got up and left the classroom "Let's go get some disgusting human food" Emmett said since there was no one in the room but us. We left the room laughing. We got in line behind all of the other students, we weren't going to eat the food, but we knew that Jake and maybe Nessie would eat it.

We picked a table away from all of the other students, so that they couldn't see us very easily, but that didn't stop them from whispering about us.

"We should invite them to sit with us" Sally said (She was definitely related to Angela.)

"I'll go over" Allison smiled as she got up and walked over to us. She looked directly at Edward. I growled quietly and glared at her; Edward looked over and smiled my favorite crooked smile as he took my hand and squeezed it.

"Would you like to sit with me and my friends at our table?" She asked.

"No, thank you" Edward said politely "But we're fine right here."

"We can make room for all of you" she smiled looking at us.

"I think we're good" Alice smiled sweetly.

"Ok" She said "If you change your minds were right over there" she pointed to her table. "We would love it if you came and joined us." And with that she walked away.

"Why don't they leave us alone" Rosalie said "It's never going to happen."

"Allison really wants us to break up" Edward said to me. "And she's going to try with all her might to make us break up."

"Ha" I smiled and leaned against him "Like that would ever happen." I kissed him on the lips.

Just then Mr. Cross came over to our table. "Please refrain from that kind of behavior." He told us.

We pulled apart. "Is this ok" I smiled brightly leaning against Edward in the same way as our siblings.

He nodded and walked away. "What was he thinking" I asked Edward

"He was thinking of a way to get us apart so he could talk to you privately." He growled.

"He can't make me go anywhere that I don't want to go" I smiled "And what good would it be without you."

"The principal has a crush on Bella" Emmett said in a sing-song voice, Rosalie smacked him on the back of his head.

"You are so immature." Rosalie said.

"But that's why you love me, Babe." He smiled at Rosalie

Soon everybody seemed to be finished with dinner and was talking to each other.

"Why do you think they are sitting by themselves" someone asked their neighbor.

"I don't think they like many people here" someone else said. "They don't seem to talk to anyone outside of their family less they have to."

"Attention students and staff the threat is over you all may go home." The Principal announced.

"Yes" Everyone shouted and left the lunch room.

**AN: There another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter Three: Completing Dares

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything besides the plot belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter Three: Making Sure Dare Are Completed**

"We're following you home" Allison said, "To make sure that you make sure that Jasper does his dare." Alice glared at her.

"Fine" Rosalie smiled "Keep up." We all get into our cars and sped away toward our house.

"You are so dead, Rosalie" Alice growled quietly as she got into the Volvo, refusing to drive with Rosalie.

"He is **NOT**going in my car" Rosalie snarled pointing at Jacob

"It's that or Alice crashes your car" Edward said.

"Fine" Rosalie growled she loved her car too much to let Alice make her crash it.

It took us 20 minutes to get home because we had to drive the speed limit because we had people following us.

"Carlisle Esme" Rosalie yelled unnecessarily "We're going up to Alice's room"

"Another dare" Esme said coming into the room

"Yeah" Alice said "There making Jasper burn half of my clothes, and I can't buy anything new for a week"

"I'm sorry dear" Esme said "I can't do anything to stop them"

"We brought 'friends' home" Emmett smiled "They wanted to make sure that we follow through with the dare."

"Let's go" Nessie said taking the steps two at a time, going to the third floor and Alice and Jasper's room

"Edward, Emmett" Rose said looking at them "You'll have to hold Alice back. Ness, Bella, help me pick out clothes."

Alice glared and growled at the boys as they took hold of her arms pined her to her bed.

I lifted my shield "What are her favorites" I asked Edward

"She not thinking about anyone in particular" He said at vampire speed, Alice smirked at us.

"I'm not going to let you destroy my favorites" She growled at us. We started to pick out clothes

**Alice POV**

I sat there with Edward and Emmett pinning me to the bed as Jasper stood in the doorway. And Nessie, Bella, and Rosalie took out my clothes.

I had to watch as they destroyed half of my closet.

'No not that one' I thought as I saw them pick out my favorite blue halter top.

"Good choose" Edward smiled at Bella "She really upset about that one." I started to struggle against Edward and Emmett.

"Let me go" I growled

"No" Rosalie said

It took 2 hours to take out half of my closet.

"Take it outside" Esme yelled "I will not have you burn my house down again."

"Again" Mike asked

"Well last time" Nessie said "We got a little carried away, and just did it her closet without thinking."

Everybody picked up my clothes and brought it outside, Emmett and Edward picked me up and carried me out.

"Go to the meadow" Esme yelled after us.

"Yes" We all yelled back

"We're taking the Jeep" Emmett said heading toward the garage, as Rosalie threw my clothes into a garbage bag.

"Rosalie" I shrieked "No"

She just smiled as she threw the bag into Emmett's Jeep

"Get in everybody" Emmett as everyone climbed in.

"Why do you have this thing" Allison asked

"For off-road driving" Emmett smiled "The only way to get to the meadow."

"Off-road" Melissa said

"It's the only way to get to the meadow before we have to walk" Alice smiled.

"But I'm not wearing the right shoes to walk long distances" Allison whined

"Well you can stay at the car" Rosalie said. As Emmett started out of the driveway

With the speed that Emmett was driving at; we got to the clearing right before the baseball meadow quick.

"We walk from here" Rosalie said

Emmett picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"**PUT ME DOWN**" I shrieked.

"Nope" He said "Sorry but you'll try to save your clothes if I put you down."

"Well at least let Jazz carry me" I pouted

"Nope" He said again "You'll convince him to let you walk" I growled when he refused to put me down

"Yo will regret this Emmett" I growled as we started to walk to ore baseball meadow. "Emmett, I promise I will not try to save my clothes just put me down."

Emmett looked at Edward who nodded, and Emmett put me down.

"Thank you" I said, but then I ran up to Rosalie who had my clothes, and tried to take them from her.

"No you don't" Edward said as he stepped in front of me "Emmett. She can't be trusted"

Emmett smiled and threw me over his shoulder again. "Jasper" I yelled "Get me down"

"Sorry Hun" He said

"Make him but me down" He knew what I meant.

"Already tried" he said, I growled

"This is so not fair" I said as we got to the baseball meadow

"Hasn't anyone told you life isn't fair" Bella said, I growled at her

Emmett set me down, but he and Edward grabbed a hold on my arms, as Rosalie, Nessie and Bella gathered wood to build the fire, I whimpered as Jacob lit the fire.

"Jasper' Rosalie said "Go ahead"

"Please Jasper" I cried "Don't"

"Sorry Hun" He said "But a Dare is a dare"

"One at a time" Rosalie said as Jasper tried to throw everything in at once

"Rose" He said "Do you want Alice to kill me?"

"She won't" Rosalie smiled "She loves you too much."

"Fine" He said "Do you want her to kill you"

"Em, will protect me" she smiled

"No" I screamed and shut my eyes as Jasper started to put my clothes into the fire.

20 Minutes later all of my clothes were gone.

**Bella POV**

"How are we going to make sure that Emmett does his dare" Mike said "We can't stay here for three days."

"Don't worry" Rose smiled "He will not get within five feet of me."

"Girls night" Alice said, recovering from her sudden lost of her clothes

"Can we join" Sally asked

"Sure" I smiled "We just have to make sure that it is ok with Esme and Carlisle, and you should make sure that it is ok with your parents."

"And only the girls can stay" Alice said.

We all headed back to Emmett's Jeep, and made it back to our house in an hour.

"Carlisle, Esme" Alice yelled, unnecessarily "We're having a girl's night"

"They want to make sure that Emmett goes through with his dare" Rose said, staying away from me for three days"

"So they'll probably stay all weekend." I added. (I decided to make their first day at school a Friday)

"If it's ok with their parents" Esme replied coming into the room. "And Emmett good luck with your dare"

Melissa, Allison, Sally, and Zoey all took out their phones and called home.

"It's ok with my parents" they all said, "Boys go home"

"Edward, Emmett, Jasper Jacob, Carlisle," Alice said "Do **NOT** come into the basement."

"Oh and Emmett" I smiled sweetly "Stay away from Rose."

He grumbled something, and then said "Love you Rose."

Rosalie smiled at him and walked down to the basement swinging her hips, Emmett groaned

"Rose Baby" he said "Why do you want to torture me."

She looked over her shoulder and said "Because I can and you can't do anything about it until Monday."

"Let's go" Alice squealed "I came up with a brilliant idea." Edward chuckled and Alice growled at him. "Stupid mind-reading Vampire" She hissed at Vampire speed "Don't you dare tell Emmett; because I'll know if you do."

"Edward" I went over to him "Be good" I kissed him passionately on the lips, as Alice and Renesmee did the same.

"Come on guys" Emmett groaned "Please"

"Sorry Em" I smiled when I pulled away "I forgot." I followed Rose down the stairs

"Bye boys" Alice and Nessie said and followed.

**Emmett POV**

"The girls are going to try to make the next three days hell aren't they" I said "Trying to get me kiss Rose."

"And we'll do everything within our power to keep her from you." Jasper said.

"And I know what they have planned" Edward added

"Oh no, you don't" Alice said coming up the stairs "play fair."

"Fine" Edward mumbled "I'll play fair"

"Good" Alice smiled and went back down to the basement.

"We need to come up with a plan" I said "So that we can get back at the girls whenever they decide to perform Alice's plan."

"And Edward knows" Jasper said "But Alice will kill him if he tells us."

"Alice is singing _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ backwards in German, Rose is thinking about what to do with you on Monday. And Nessie is thinking about Jacob, and the others are thinking about ways to make the dare harder." Edward said. "So no help their"

**Alice POV**

"So we are going to go to a club" I said "So we have to get ready."

"But we aren't old enough to get in" Sally said

"Don't worry we know the people who own it" Rose said.

"To your room than" Bella said "To play Barbie."

"Yes" I smiled "So come on and don't fight me on this you won't win"

"I know" She sighed and went up to my room.

"Alice" Jasper said when we go to our room "What's going on."

"Out" I said as I pushed him toward the door "Make-over time."

"What do you have for Emmett's downfall" He asked.

"Getting ready to go out to dinner and then clubbing." I said "You, Jake, Edward, and Emmett should get ready too" I added at Vampire speed "I laid out clothes for you all in Edward's room."

"You guys should call your brothers" Rose said, "And invite them to come."

"Tell them to meet us at Club Oasis" Bella said

"You know the people who own it" Melissa said

"It's like the hottest club in Port Angles" Allison said

"Maybe we shouldn't tell them that we own it" I said at Vampire speed. 'Let's get ready…Rose you do hair, Bella, you do make-up, and Nessie help me with picking out clothes."

"What can we do" Sally asked

"Just sit back and watch us work" Rose smiled.

I started to throw clothes (surprisingly she still had a lot) to Nessie who gave them to the respective people with the command of "change"

"Allison" Bella said seeing as she was the first one dress "You're first" she walked over to the chair in front of the mirror. Rosalie got behind her and Bella got in front of her in ten minutes they were done and on to the next girl. Soon everyone was finished.

"Let's go get the boys" Rose said, I made sure that I made her especially sexy to drive Emmett insane.

"Jazz, Em, Edward, Jake" Bella yelled "We're ready"

"Alice" Emmett groaned coming out of his and Rosalie's room "Why"

I laughed "Let's go" I lead everyone out to the garage "The Porsche and the Ferrari"

**Rosalie POV**

Alice always comes up with the best plans. Going to our club and picking out the sexist outfit

Edward walked over to the driver side of the Ferrari as Alice walked to her Porsche

"Hey" Bella yelled "My car. I drive"

"I was going to let you" Edward opened to door for her

She smiled and pecked him on the lips as she slid in. "Whose coming with us" Bella yelled back to everyone.

Jake, Nessie, Bella, Edward Allison, and Sally got in my Ferrari, and Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Melissa, Zoey and I got in Alice's Porsche.

With the way that Edward and Alice drive we got there in a half an hour.

"I can't believe we are going to The Club Oasis" Melissa squealed "I wonder what band is playing tonight"

"Paramore (I do not own Paramore) I think" Alice said

We walked up to the front of the line.

"Miss Bella" The bouncer said "Please come in" He unhooked the gate

"Thank you Ricky" Bella smiled, as we all walked in.

"WOW" Melissa, Allison, Zoey, and Sally gasped.

"Who wants drinks" Alice said dancing to behind the bar. "Who wants a Bloody Mary?" (I thought that it would be weird if they went to a club and didn't drink anything)

"We do" I smiled as Alice got the Cullen special ingredients

"I'll have a Jolly Rancher" Melissa said.

"I'll have that too" Allison and Zoey said

"I'll have a Sheryl Temple" Sally said

"Hey" Nessie said "Where are your brothers?"

Just then Melissa's phone rang. "Mike where are you?" she asked she waited as he said something "They won't let you in"

"I'll go get them" I smiled she danced over to the door "Ricky there with us"

"Are you sure Miss Rosalie" Ricky asked

"Yes" I smiled "Come on guys" I gestured to the boys to follow me.

"So Bloody Mary's all around" Alice asked as she started to make the drinks

She made ours considering ours were made with real blood

"Who wants to dance with me" I asked once everyone was finished their drinks

"I will" Mike Matthew, Max, and Joey said getting up

"Let's dance" I smiled and led the boys to the dance floor, as Paramore took the stage.

"Rose" Emmett groaned

Alice grabbed Jaspers hand and pulled him toward the stage, I heard her ask Hayley to play four fast songs and than a slow song. Bella and Nessie pull Jacob and Edward to the dance floor, and Zoey, Sally, Allison, and Melissa found guys to dance with. We danced through all of the fast songs as Emmett glared at every single guy that danced with me, and when 'My Heart' came on we all got with our partners and I picked some guy to dance with.

**I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone** "Look at Emmett" Bella said when her and Edward passed by.

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you** I turned and saw that Emmett was glaring and growling at the guy I was dancing with, I flashed him a smile.  
**We could sing our own but what would it be without you?** "Who's that" The guy I was dancing with asked when he saw me smile at Emmett**  
This time I will be listening.** "My boyfriend" I smiled "Don't worry he's not allowed to come within five feet of me.""Why?" He asked**  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you**"Because my sister dared him to not touch me for three days" I smiled "You want to help me tease him."**  
My heart is yours** "Yeah" he said"kiss me" I smiled He leaned down and kissed me…and I heard Emmett growled. I pulled away and saw Emmett walking toward us.**  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours **"Emmett. No" Edward, Jasper, and Jacob appeared in front of him, and started to push him back "remember your goal."**  
(Please don't go, please don't fade away)  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is...**

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

This heart, it beats, beats for only you

This heart, it beats, beats for only you

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)  
My heart is yours (My heart is yours)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)

The song came to an end "thank you for the dance" I said and walked over to the bar where Emmett was sitting. "Having fun Em" I asked.

"No, you're dancing with every guy here" he growled

"Are you jealous" I asked innocently "Because you are the only man for me, and if you're good we'll have some fun when three days is up…I may even be willing to skip school." I walked away.

**Melissa POV**

"I can't believe that we are like here" I said to Allison

"I like never thought we would like get into this club" Allison said "Like being underage."

"And they like actually served us like alcoholic drinks" Zoey added

"There are so many like hot guys here" I said "We could like totally get some tonight…if we weren't like staying over like The Cullen's house"

"Yeah I don't think that Mr. and Mrs. Cullen would appreciate you having sex in their house." Sally said.

"I bet their kids like do it all the time." I said "Just look at like the way they like look at like each other."

"I'm going to like ask if like Emmett like wants to like dance" Allison said "He like looks like bored." We walked over to Emmett.

"Would you like want to like dance with like me" She said

Emmett glared and growled at us "No" he said "Leave me alone"

Allison looked pissed "What does she have that I don't?"

Emmett growled "Everything, Rose is hot, looks good in anything, and doesn't like say like, like every like other like word, and I would never break up with her…for you."

"That's right"Rosalie growled from behind us "Hands off he's mine."

Alice came over "We're going" she said "Before a fight breaks out." We all piled into the three cars (Alice's, Bella's and Mike's)

"Now where are we going" I asked.

"La Bella Italia" she said "For dinner"

**Bella POV**

"Where are we going" I asked Edward since I let him drive this time

"La Bella Italia" he said "So we can eat"

I lifted my shield 'we don't have to eat do we' I asked mentally. He shook his head quickly

'Good' I smiled "I can't believe that Emmett made it through the night" I said out loud "I was sure he would have caved." We got there in twenty minutes.

"Reservations for Brandon" Alice said once we all got in.

"Right this way Miss Brandon." The waiter smiled.

I have to hand it to Alice when she plans something she goes all out.

"I'm Cody I'll be your waiter tonight" Cody smiled as he handed us our menus "What can I get you drink."

"Water" Everybody said apparently they wanted to drink off the alcohol that they thought that they had in their drinks.

"Ok, I'll be right back with your drinks." He said and walked away

"So when did you call to make reservations for this place" Mike asked

"Right after we left the club" Alice said

Cody came back with sixteen waters "What can I get you to eat"

"I'll have the Mushroom Ravioli" Nessie and Zoey said

"Alfredo" Sally, Joey, Jake, and Mike said

"Spaghetti" Allison, Melissa, Max, and Matthew said

"We're fine" The rest of us said

"You're not going to eat" Zoey asked

"We ate at the Club" Edward said

"We knew that you didn't so we came here." Rosalie said

"How thoughtful of you" Sally said

Twenty minutes later Cody and another waiter came out with our food

"So Cody" Rosalie said once he was doing giving out the food "How are you on this fine evening" she smiled and batted her eyelashes. She started to flirt with him and Emmett glared and growled at him

"Don't mind him" Rosalie said "He's just mad" she took out a pen and wrote Melissa's cell phone (which Alice had given her earlier) number on a napkin "Call me sometime" she handed him the napkin "Call me between 7:00am and 3:00pm" She winked at him, and Emmett growled at him.

"Dude" Cody whispered to the other waiter unaware that half of the table could hear what he was saying "That chick just gave me her number"

"Did you seriously just give that guy your number" Melissa asked

"Yes I did" Rosalie smiled

"Why" Allison asked "You're dating Emmett or are you two done"

"Because it will drive Emmett crazy knowing that some guy can call me anytime he wants" Rosalie said

Edward laughed reading Rose's thoughts

"Cheater" she hissed at Vampire speed

"Block your thoughts better" Edward replied

"Bella please" Rosalie said

I sighed and expanded my shield to cover all of the girls

"Bella" Edward whined

"Sorry Hun" I said and kissed him on the check "But duty calls; and right know our mission is more important than us" I said "Alice made me say that" I added; she growled at me

Soon everyone was done and Alice paid for the food

**Edward POV**

We got home quickly and we decide to let everyone stay so we can all help each other…The boys keeping Emmett away from Rosalie…and the girls trying to make Emmett cave. It was made all the more worse because Bella was shielding all of the girls from me.

"Bella. Love. Please" I pleaded when we were alone in the car.

"Sorry" She smiled "but I can't. She's watching"

"Block her" I said

"She'll hold me hostage for a week if we try" Bella said "So just suffer through it please."

I sighed and kissed her "Ok Love"

"BELLA" Alice yelled

"Go Love before she kill's me" I smiled

"I love you" she smiled

"I love you more" I smiled as she got out of the car

"I'm coming" she yelled to Alice

She went down to the basement the girl's head-quarters, and I went to my room, which apparently was going to be the boy's head-quarters.

"Edward" Emmett yelled "Get up here now before I throw your radio and CD's out the window"

"Do that" I said appearing in the doorway "Your X-Box and Wii go with them"

'Chill man' he thought 'I was just kidding'

"Did Bella tell you anything" Joey asked

"No" I growled "Alice's threatened to hold her hostage for the week if she told me anything" I said 'or if she lifted her shield' I added at Vampire volume.

"We need to come up with a plan to Emmett and Rose apart" Jasper said "We need to know what the girls are planning so we can counter act them"

"We need a spy" Emmett said

"That won't work" I said "Alice won't let any male near them, not even Jasper"

**Alice POV**

"Rose" I said "we need to get you the sexiest clothes that we can find; let's go shopping"

"You're not allowed to shop" I reminded me

"I know" I said "Rose will pick out the clothes she wants and Bella will pay; therefore I have done no shopping"

"You really thought this out" Melissa said

"Of course she did" Rose said "She loves to make people's lives hell"

"Let's go" I said "To Seattle" I got up and went to the garage "We're going shopping; Esme do you want to come with us"

Edward came running down the stairs "You're not allowed to shop"

"I'm not going to" I smiled "I'm going for moral support"

"I swear Edward" Bella smiled "I will not let her pick anything out" she ran over to him and kissed him.

"I'll make sure that she doesn't do any shopping" Esme said coming into the room

"See you later" Bella smiled as she pulled away

"Let's go" I smiled, heading toward my Porsche, we split into two groups four in my car and four in Bella's Ferrari( Can four people fit in the car…I have no clue). "Bella, to the mall"

I had a vision as I started the car

_**We were in our living room and the boys were on the couch watching us girls put on a fashion show in lingerie.**_

"Esme" I said as I came out of the vision "Call Rose, I just came up with a brilliant idea"

"What" Esme Asked?

"We're going to go to have a fashion show" I smiled "It will get Emmett so crazy that he won't be able to take his hands off of Rose."

Esme smiled, as she dialed Rosalie's number

"Tell her to tell the others that we all are getting new clothes" I squealed as Esme filled Rose in.

"Bella says that she and Edward will happily kill you if you make her do another fashion show" Esme told me "Rosalie's all into doing it."

"I'll deal with Edward and Bella later" I smiled "Right now we need to shop" We arrived at the mall. "To Victoria's Secret" I smiled as everyone got out of the two cars

"Alice No" Bella yelled as she got out of the car

"But it is the perfect plan to torture Emmett" I said "And I know the perfect outfit that will drive Edward crazy"

"Fine" she said "But don't go overboard on me or Nessie" I added at Vampire speed

"Yay" I smiled "Let's go girls" I linked arms with Bella and Rose and led the way to Victoria's Secret

"Alice. No. I. Hate. That. Store." Bella said

"Bella you won't have to pick anything out" I smiled "I already know what will look perfect on everyone"

"But, you'll make me try everything on" She whined as we got to the store

"Besides, Bella, Edward will LOVE what I put you in" I said "So much that he will want to rip it off of you tonight" I added at Vampire speed

Her eyes lit "Fine" She smiled

"Thank you" I smiled "Hello Holly"

"Good Evening Miss Alice" she said "Have you come to pick up the clothes you order."

"Yes" I smiled

"Alice" Bella said "Remember your dare"

"I know these are already paid for" I smiled

"When" Allison asked

"This morning before school" I smiled as Holly put everything into bags

"You ordered that much before school" Sally exclaimed "Is it all for yourself?"

"No, there's stuff in here for everyone" I smiled

"She goes overboard when she shops on online" Rose said "Buying everything in different sizes so that she can play 'Barbie' with Bella and Nessie, and now you guys"

"So I think I have everything that we need for tomorrow" I smiled "Let's go home"

"But we didn't even get to shop" Melissa whined

"I'm not allowed to shop" I said "So if I can't shop, neither can any of you"

"We need to get home and prepare for tomorrow" Rose said "We need to set up the stage and pick out our outfits"

We got back to our cars and went home Edward was waiting at the top of the steps for us.

"How much did you buy Alice" He asked

"And who paid for it" Carlisle asked

"I did" I smiled "Before school, so I didn't break my dare"

"So that was what you were doing this morning" Jasper said coming down the stairs with the others

"Would you expect anything less from Alice" Bella smiled

"Let's go we need to prepare for tomorrow" I said

"What are you going to do" Emmett asked, looking at everything but Rose.

"I'll never tell" I said like Brittany Murphy in the movie Don't Say a Word 

**Bella POV**

"Bella" Edward said "Can I talk with you"

"Don't tell him anything" Alice said

"I won't" we went up to our room

"So Love" Edward purred pulling me closer to him

"Yes" I smiled as I went in to kiss him

He smiled and pulled away "Not until tell me what Alice has planned"

"Cheater" I pouted "Alice will kill me if I tell you"

He bent in and slowly kissed my neck "Are you sure"

"Uh" I said, he trailed kisses up my jaw "A…."

In a second I was half way across the room "Bella" Alice said "How could you give in so easily" She started to pull me toward the door "You are not allowed back up here tonight"

"But Alice" I pouted

"No" She yelled

I pouted but let her pull me from the room

"Why did you have to do that" I whined

"Because if you tell him, he'll tell the other" she said "I have her" Alice said when we got back to the basement "and she didn't tell him anything"

"Why do you always assume that I would be the one to tell" I asked

"Because Edward knows how to get you to tell him anything"

I glared at her "At least I can Kiss Edward, and have him touch me"

"So let's do this" Alice said heading over to one of the many closets in the basement "Grab a board and bring it to the center of the room"

"Why do we have to do this" Allison complained "Why can't we get the boys to do this?"

"No" Alice said "We don't want them to know what we have planned for tomorrow"

"And that will ruin

know her fun" I smiled

"Yeah we can't have Emmett what we have in store for him" Nessie smiled "It needs to be a complete surprise"

In about a half an hour we had the stage set up and our outfits put together.

"Now what can we do" Melissa asked

**Edward POV**

"This is so frustrating" Emmett yelled "I want…no I need Rose"

Images of him and Rose in different positions flooded my mind "Emmett" I hissed, "there are something's that I don't need to see"

"Sorry" he muttered

"Let's go hiking" Jasper said "Get your mind off of Rose"

"Hiking at 11:00 in the night" Mike asked '_I can't do that what if some kind of animal or something attacks us'_

"Why not" Jasper said '_What is he afraid of'_

"Being attacked by some kind of animal or something" I said at Vampire volume and speed.

"Well I'm going" Emmett said _'and I'm gonna have myself a grizzly bear'_

I chuckled "good luck with that" I said at Vampire volume, as he left the room.

"You're serious" Mike said

"Carlisle, Esme, I'm going 'hiking'" Emmett yelled "You wanna come"

"Emmett, go later" Carlisle yelled, being the responsible parent considering we had humans in the house and we had to act like a normal family "It's dark out"

"But" Emmett said

"Later" Esme yelled

"Fine" He grumbled and came back upstairs "What can we do to keep me distracted from Rose."

**Rosalie POV**

"Wonder how Emmett is doing" I said "I gotta say he is doing a good job staying away from me"

"You mean Edward and Jasper are doing a good job restraining him." Bella smiled "He would have been down here hours ago if Edward and Jasper didn't stop time"

"They want him to succeed this time" Alice smiled

"I want him to succeed too" I said "But you have to make is as hard as possible for him"

"Where's the fun if it's too easy" Allison said

"What time is it" Sally asked

Bella looked at her watch "Midnight" she said

"Maybe we should start to get ready for bed" Nessie yawned

We started to get ready for bed.

"I'm gonna say goodnight to Jake" Nessie smiled, heading up the stairs

Five minutes later the dog came down carrying Nessie in his arms. "She didn't want to walk all the back here" He smiled "and she fell asleep" he set her on one of the small beds in the room

"Night Jake" Bella said giving him a hug "thanks for bringing my daughter down" she whispered quietly in his ear

"Goodnight" he said "Alice, Jasper wants to talk to you"

"Night" Alice smiled "and she doesn't know that one"

"Excellent" he said "Hey Blondie did you hear about the blonde who put under her Education on her job application, 'Hooked on Phonics'

I growled at him

"Run Jake" Bella smiled "Before she kills you"

"I'd like to see her try" he said turning around

"I'm going to go see Edward" Bella smiled

"Wait" Alice said "I'll come with you and see what Jasper wants"

"Rose" Bella said "Stand guard. Make sure no guys come down" They went up to see their husbands

**Bella POV**

"Edward" I smiled as I got to our room "Why is everyone in 'your' room"

'Because Emmett made it our headquarters" he said "and it's the farthest away from the basement"

"Out please" I asked "Go to Emmett's room" They didn't move "Get Out Now" I growled pointing toward the door "Jasper Alice is waiting for you"

Jasper smiled and excitement filled the room, he walked out of our room at the fastest human pace as possible. Emmett and the other guys followed

I smiled and shut the door.

"So, Love, what did you want" Edward asked

I smiled and walked over to him crushing my lips against his "You" I whispered and pushed him onto the bed.

**A Few Hours Later**

"Bella you need to come back to the basement" Alice said through the door "They will wake up in 3 minutes"

I groaned "Sorry Edward" I mumbled against his lips as I kissed him

"Bella now" Alice yelled

I went into the closet and grabbed clothes "I'm coming" I gave Edward a quick kiss and ran out of the room at a human pace. Edward chuckled

"So Alice what are you planning to do" I asked her

"Get ready for the fashion show" She smiled

I groaned "How long is this going to take"

"Until everyone is ready" she smiled as we got to the basement

"How was your night Rose" I asked her

"Boring" she said "there was nothing to do without Emmett"

"Eww Aunt Rose" Nessie said waking up "I don't need to know that"

Rose laughed "Sorry Ness" Everyone else started to wake up.

"Yeah" Alice squealed "Let's get ready" she clapped her hand bouncing up and down

Allison yawned "How can you like be so like hyper so early"

"Lots of coffee" Alice smiled "I made some for you guys" she pointed to the help on the side of the room where there was coffee and breakfast foods.

The girls got up and when over to the food that Esme most likely made for everybody

**Alice POV**

"Hurry up" I said "We need to get ready for the show"

"Alice don't rush them" Bella said

"How long is it going to take for us to get ready" Melissa asked

"Well there are nine of us" I said "So around 13 ½ hours, a hour and a half **(If I did my math right)** for everyone, possibly longer"

"What are you going to do that will take that long" Sally asked

"Hair, make-up, finding the perfect outfits" I said "it will be fun"

Bella groaned "Alice do we really need to start this early"

"Yes "I said "We need to look perfect to drive the guys crazy" I started to throw clothes at everyone "Get changed; everyday wear first, then evening, then pajamas, than swimsuit, then lingerie"

"Alice" Bella said "We're having a full scale fashion show"

"Yep" I said popping to 'p' "It's the only way to have a good fashion show"

"Let's get this show on the road" Rose said handing out the clothes that I gave her to their respective wearers.

**13 ½ hours later**

Everyone was ready "Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Mike, Joey, Max, and Matthew get down here now"

**Emmett POV**

"They're planning a fashion show" Edward said "And Alice picked out some really showy clothes for Rose" He added at Vampire speed and volume

"A fashion show" I groaned "This is going to be too much, I won't be able to take it"

"You have to" Jasper said "You only have one day left"

"B…But Rose half-naked" I said "I can't do that"

"You have to man" Edward said "Get a grip"

"Just imagine her as someone else" Mike said "Someone who you aren't attracted to"

"Like whom" I said

"How about your mom" He said

I imagined Esme in something that Rose would wear "Bad mental imagine" I said "Won't work" I pictured Rose in that same exact outfit

"Emmett" Edward hissed at Vampire volume "Keep your thought to yourself" he shuddered

"Sorry" I chuckled, the picture of Rose still in my mind

"Just picture that" Edward growled at vampire speed "When you want to attack Rosalie"

"Then I will attack her" I said

"BOYS GET DOWN HERE NOW" Alice screamed "IF I HAVE TO COME UP THERE…."

"Let's go" I said "Before she does something truly evil" I ran down to the basement with the others behind me

"Like what?" I heard Mike asked

"You don't want to know" Jasper said, knowing his wife and what she had done to him countless time.

We got down to the basement

**Edward POV**

In the basement the girls had a runway set up, and Alice was standing in the center, thinking of how Bella looked in the lingerie that she picked out

"Alice" I groaned, she then thought of Rose in her lingerie "Oh God" I said to Jasper "We're going to have to hold Emmett back so he doesn't attack Rose" Then she showed me the vision she had of my plan not working, "He's going to lose" she tautened at vampire speed "Alice saw it already" she stuck out her tongue.

"Edward" I heard Bella yell running towards me "I missed you" and then she kissed me

"BELLA" Alice yelled "Get Away From Him"

Bella pulled away, pouting she turned toward Alice "Go away you stupid Pixie"

"You can do that later" Alice said "now go get ready"

"Fine" Bella snarled at Alice "We'll continue this later" she looked at me

**Allison POV**

"OMG" I said "I can't like believe that like we are going to like do a fashion show"

"I know with like a runway and like everything" Melissa added "This is like going to be like so awesome"

"Ok" Alice said "Everybody line up, the guys are waiting for us"

The order was Nessie, me, Melissa, Bella, Alice, Sally, Zoey, and then Rosalie will end it

**Emmett POV**

'I can't do this I can't do this' I thought 'I need Rose'

"Emmett get a hold of yourself" Edward said "You can do this Jacob, Jasper, and I will hold you back."

The fashion show started.

**Rosalie POV**

The fashion was about to start and I was going last because according to Alice that would get Emmett really riled up. 'Edward, tell Emmett he better stay in his seat' I thought at my brother 'because I want him to win this' Then I heard him relay my message to Emmett.

**Edward POV (Because he can hear everyone's thoughts)**

**(Can't think of any good outfits so come up with your own)**

First to come out was my daughter

'She looks sexy' Jacob thought

'She looks hot' Mike, Mathew, Max, and Joey

I growled quietly. Next came Allison

'Man, she looks fine' thought Joey

Then came Melissa

'Wow, she's hot' Mathew thought

Then came my Bella

'Look at her she is smokin' Mike thought along with a picture was what they would be doing

I growled that is my wife

Bella looked at me a winked

Then came Alice

'Look at her' Jasper thought 'she's beautiful'

'She's hot' the other boys thought beside Emmett

Then came Sally

'She looks good' Max thought

Then came Zoey

'She looks fine' Mike thought

Then came Rosalie, Jasper and I grabbed onto one of Emmett's arms and Jacob put a hand on his shoulder

'Stay seated, stay seated, stay seated' He chanted 'Don't do anything…what I wouldn't give to ripe that off of Rose' I kicked him

It continued like that, everyone commenting on the girls in their heads, and Jasper, Jacob, and I holding Emmett down as Rosalie's clothes started to become less.

Emmett kept chanting in his head, telling himself that he wanted to win. With me occasionally kicking him.

Finally it was over and Emmett made in through without jumping up and taking Rose away

"Emmett you did it" Rose said walking back to the changing room "I'll reward you later" She winked at him

Emmett had a huge grin plastered on his face

"Not until tonight" Rosalie yelled "You still have a few hours left of your dare"

He pouted "No Fair"

"Let's go for a 'hike' Emmett" Jasper said

"Yeah let's go" Mike said,

Emmett groaned…now he couldn't go hunting since we would have four human with us

"Pretend to get lost" Bella said quickly "Then go hunting"

"Let's go hiking with the boys" Rosalie said 'It will be so much fun' she thought at me

'We could scare them' Emmett thought

'Please Daddy' Nessie thought "Can we come with you guys"

"Yeah….Please Please Please" Alice added

**Bella POV**

I lifted my shield 'It would be fun, Edward' I thought 'We could have so much fun' I snapped my shield back into place and Edward pouted. "Let's go hiking boys" I said walking to my room to change "I'm going to change into more hiking friendly clothes…coming girls" I winked at Alice; Alice smiled seeing what I had in mind. I shield all of the girls so that Edward wouldn't hear or see anything.

**AN: Song, My Heart By Paramore**

**Please please review**


End file.
